Ryoga's SecretInuyasha's Feelings
by Kibaikasu
Summary: IYRanma xover. After the adventure, Kagome get's stuck in the present. She thinks she'll never see our lovable halfling again... that is, until a certain lost boy walks into her life... pleez rr.


Ranma ½ / Inu-Yasha: Ryoga's Secret; Inu-Yasha's Feelings

By: Hell Stalker

Disclaimer: (I hate these, but oh well) I don't own neither Ranma ½ nor Inu-Yasha. They both belong to the one and only Takahashi-san. Here's to your brilliance.

Feudal Japan

It's finally over. Naraku is dead and the Shikon Jewel has finally been restored. Miroku's void has vanished and is now free to live a long and happy life. Sango is glad to finally be able to relax, and Shippo has disappeared, rumored to have gone back to where his father lived. Inu-Yasha was finally set free from the rosary beads, and Kagome could finally go home and stay there for good. Kikyo had been finally laid to rest, and Kouga had died in battle while trying to save Kagome from certain destruction.

With the fight over, and the Shikon no Tama finally restored, Kagome and

Inu-Yasha went to the Bone-Eaters Well to say their final farewells.

"So, I guess you'll be leaving now, huh?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Yes. This trip has been a burden on me for too long, so I feel I must go to my time. Perhaps for good," she responded. She gave Inu-Yasha a longing look. "Why don't you come with me? We could finally have a stable relationship in the future."

Inu-Yasha shook his head. "You know I can't do that. It might alter the past if I stay in your time. The same thing goes if you stay here," he choked out. Kagome took a better look. He was crying. Silently, but bitterly crying. She smiled and wiped a tear coming down his cheek. 

"Oh, don't worry Inu-Yasha. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

She took out the Shikon no Tama and gave it to him.

"Here, take it. Fulfill your dreams with it. Please, take care of it for me." 

He took it reluctantly. She smiled and gave him a lingering kiss on his lips. 

"Good bye, Inu-Yasha-sama," she said. With farewells taken care off, Kagome slid down into the Bone-Eaters Well and disappeared from the feudal age forever.

Three Months Later

"Now you be careful Souta," shouted Kagome as she chaperoned her little brother playing with his soccer ball along with his friends.

She watched him run around laughing. She started getting depressed. It seemed even Souta had someone in his life, even if it was just a friend.

How many countless times she tried going back through the Bone Eaters Well, and how many countless times it refused to transport her back. She was practically lost without him.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she heard an explosion near the entrance to her temple, followed by someone yelling out "WERE THE HELL AM I NOW!"

Kagome went to check it out and saw a familiar, yet unfamiliar face. He looked about one or two years older than her, and wore a yellow and black bandana on his head. He had a matching yellow and black T-shirt and black pants. He had black eyes, carried a yellow and black umbrella and had a HUGE backpack on.

"Curse my stupid sense of direction. Now how the hell am I supposed to find that baka-yarou Saotome?"

'He must be lost,' she thought. She approached him.

"Excuse me sir, are you lost," she asked. 

"Yes. Can you please…" was all he got until he got a good look at her and froze. 'Ka… Kagome?'

"Hi… I'm Ryoga Hibiki. N-nice to meet you," he said, offering her a shaking hand. She smiled. 'Please, let it be her.'

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you Hibiki-san," she said accepting the offered hand shake.

'YES!' he mentally screamed. 'She's still alive. I don't know how, but oh what a glorious day.'

"You said you were lost. Maybe I can help you," she said.

He shook the thoughts out of his head. 'Come off it kid. You've got a damned human to deal with first.' "I'm looking for a town called Nerima. Can you please tell me how to get there?" 

"Sure, that's in the next district. If you follow this road, you can't miss…" that's when she noticed Ryoga's fangs. She gasped inwardly. 'Inu-Yasha?'

"What?" he asked.

"You… you have fangs," she said, pointing them out.

'Damn…' "Oh these. There a family thing. Everyone from my Oyaji's side of my family has them," he said.

"Hmm, interesting," she said. She looked at that bandana. "Could I see your bandana?" she asked.

"Sure, but just be careful not to cut yourself. These battle bandana's are made out of a special material that can cut through almost anything," he said, taking one off his head and handing it to her.

She inspected it and looked at his head, surprised to see another one there.

"Just how many do you have there?" she asked.

"An infinite amount. I can keep on taking them off and still have one up there for good measure," he responded proudly. "Unfortunately though, they have a slight effect on ones sense of direction as you can see. I can't find my way through a closet if my life depended on it.

"I see. Jeez it's getting dark, why don't you stay at the temple with me for the night?" she asked.

"Oh, I couldn't do that. I wouldn't want to impose on your family like that," he said. 

"No need to worry. I'm always prepared for this sort of thing. Come on, I'll introduce you to my family," she said, dragging off poor Ryoga into her house for the introductory ceremony (yeah, right!).

That Night

Kagome snuck into the spare room, were Ryoga was sleeping. She went over to his backpack and, being used to heavy packs herself, dragged it all the way to her room. She went through it's contents very carefully.

'Instant Ramen, some matches, a kettle, a thermos, the Shikon no Tama, a wallet, a set of weights, a…' she froze, backtracked, and took the necklace she found in there. No doubt about it, this was the Shikon no Tama. She smiled. 'Inu-Yasha, it really is you. At last.' 

She went through the pack again, this time looking for something that might help her see what he's been up to. In one of the larger pockets, she found what appeared to be over three hundred diaries. 

"This is going to be a loooooooooooong night," she said to herself.

"Indeed it is," said Ryoga's voice from the back of her. She nearly made it to the attic as she jumped in surprise. "So why were you going through my stuff, eh," he asked, grinning a very familiar and fangy grin.

She trembled very violently as her hand went to his face. "I-I-Inu-Yasha? It can't be," she said in a very nervous voice.

He chuckled. "Inu-Yasha. Now that's a name I haven't heard in over two hundred years," he said.

Tears rolled down her eyes as she got him in a huge bear hug. "At last," she whispered over and over again as they enjoyed every moment of their happy embrace.

She pulled back slightly. "Why didn't you use the Shikon no Tama, Inu-chan?" she asked as tears started rolling freely down her cheek. Ryoga wiped them off and stared into her watery eyes.

"I didn't want to use it unless you were there to watch me accomplish what I've desired most," he said.

"And what's that," she asked.

"To spend an eternity as a human, with you at my side," he said, giving her a very long and sweet kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they just sat there and kissed each other to their content. She couldn't believe it: she had finally been reunited with her mate for life. They spent the rest of the night just talking. Talking about what Ryoga has done for the past five hundred years. He had changed his name once every century to accommodate to the times. This had been a very smart move, since having the same name for more than one-hundred years would've been suspicious. 

"I turn 553 this Saturday, which is when I intend to use the Shikon no Tama to turn us both into immortal humans, if that is what you want," he said. 

She smiled, then frowned. "I don't know. My heart says to go for it, but if I do become immortal, I'll have to watch everyone I ever loved die endlessly," she said.

He smiled at her sadly. "I know. I myself have been through that. I've watched my parents die, all my friends, and I even had to watch Shippo die too," he said.

Kagome gasped. "Shippo's dead!? How?"

Ryoga frowned. "It was three hundred years ago. He caught a chronic plague that was going around at the time. It was so strong that not even a youkai-lord could survive it. Both Shippo and Sesshomarou died that day."

"So Sesshomarou died as well?" she asked. Ryoga nodded. 

"I believe that if I ever grew up mentally, it was that day. I buried Sesshomarou with the Tetsusaiga that day. We might have been enemies, but he was still my brother, and I wanted to at least fulfill his final wish. The Tetsusaiga lies in rest now with a new master," he said.

She put an arm around him and gave him a warm hug. "I'm sorry Inu-chan. You must've been through a lot these past few centuries."

"Yes, but I'm still alive and kicking, and that's the point. With each others help, we can over-come all that stands in our way. If you must watch everyone you love die but me, then I will be by your side, helping you every step of the way," he said. "The offer still stands: marry me, and be with me forever Kagome. It's your choice, and I won't pressure you love."

She was dumb struck. Did he just ask her to marry him? 

"I-I need to think this over," she said.

"That's what I expected you to say," he said. He grabbed the Shikon no Tama and handed it to her. "Here, you keep it. You're it's guardian and only you have the power to purify it with our beautiful wish. I leave it in your hands," he said, putting it around her neck.

She looked at it, then at him. He really had been through a lot.

"Man, I just hope that I don't get lost again," he said.

Kagome looked at him curiously. "How is it you could get lost so easily now?"

"Simple. You see these?" he asked, pointing at his battle bandana's. She nodded.

"Well, you see, these things have a spell over them, were they keep multiplying, so the wearer of them could never take them off. This will have effects on a persons sense of direction almost immediately, causing him or her to get lost very easily. The only way I could get around is by sent, and that would arouse suspicion, so I'm kinda stuck," he said awkwardly.

"Hmm, you know, I still have some of my priestess powers left. With the Shikon no Tama back in my possession, they should be strong enough to remove it permanently," she said. She put both hands on the edge of Ryoga's bandana. "It feels like an extremely sharp knife. I better be careful on this," she said to herself.

She concentrated all of her power into the bandana to counter the spell cast upon it. There was a pinkish glow in the room for a few seconds, before she was finally able to remove the bandana off his head. She saw his kawaii dog-ears lying flat on top of his head.

"Ah, that feels so much better," he said as Kagome immediately went to tweak his ears, making those 'puie, puie' sounds while Ryoga's leg started to shake involuntarily.

She smiled as she did so, knowing that she would be doing this for a very long time now that she had found her love again.

They spent what was left of the night talking about what Ryoga's been doing these past one-hundred years. She nearly went off her rocker when she learned that there was a human boy that was actually stronger than him, and really lost it when she found out about his Jusenkyo curse. She had some fun turning him into a kawaii little piglet before allowing him to tell her about Ranma and the gang. She got really furious at him when he told her about Akane however.   
"So you were sleeping with other women, were you?" she asked.

"Kagome, it was in my cursed form, so I couldn't try nothing with her. I was her pet for crying out loud, and besides, I thought you were dead at the time. I've had a very depressing life Kagome, and Akane, well, she was the only one at the time who showed me that I wasn't alone at the time. I did develop a sort of crush for her, but I knew that her heart belonged to Saotome. That's when it all came crashing back down…" he stopped talking. Tears were coming down his cheek. Kagome looked at him sadly. Then she saw him trembling uncontrollably, struggling to keep himself under control.

"Excuse me," he said quickly. Opening the window , he jumped out and landed on the lawn as the morning sun was coming up.

Kagome rushed to the window and looked down to see Ryoga in a fighting stance. She watched as he held his hands in front of him, as if he was about to shoot off something…

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!" he yelled, firing an enormous chi blast of depression into the morning sky. Kagome was flabbergasted. She actually felt the enormous amount of depression he had released in that blast. She ran down stairs past her mom, who was severely shaken.

"Kagome, what just happened?" she asked. 

"It's Inu-Yasha. Something happened to him," she said as she ran outside..

'That hanyou is back?' thought Mrs. Higurashi as she rushed out the door to see her daughter kneeling next to that strange boy that had spent the night. She also saw that he was without his bandana. She also saw that he had the most kawaii doggy-ears on his head.

"Kawaii," she moaned as she rushed to tweak his ears, which annoyed the hell out of him. He only liked it when Kagome did that, so he pouted as she went along with her tweaking until Kagome stopped her.

"But my lord Inu-Yasha, it's been such a long time since we've seen you. Did you come through the well?" she asked as she invited him in and served tea.

"Actually, the well sealed up five hundred years ago, so I had no choice but to live through over 5 centuries to get here," he said.

She gasped. "Kagome, isn't he a little old for you?" she asked. 

"To me, he's still the same Inu-chan I left two months ago," she said, kissing him on his cheek, causing him to blush. "If you must know, he asked for my hand in marriage last night."

****

*CRASH* There goes the tea platter.

"W-w-w-w-wh-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" I WON'T ALLOW IT. HE TOO OLD FOR YOU KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she yelled out before feinting.

"Oh dear," said Kagome before joining Ryoga on the floor in the hysterics. "Hold on, I've got some strong herbs in my pack. I'll go get some," he choked out before stumbling up the stairs and coming back down with a small bag. He held a green powdery substance to Mrs. Higurashi's nose, causing her to come around.

"I'm so sorry Inu-Yasha, I guess I over reacted. I just never knew someone as old as you," she said.

"In human terms, yes, I'm about 552, turning 553 years old… tomorrow actually. But in youkai terms, I'm only 20 years old. You see, fully blooded youkai's stop aging at about eighteen. Hanyou's like me age one year every century, so truthfully, I'm only four years older than your Kagome here," he said.

Mrs. Higurashi took this into consideration. "Hmm, I guess you do have a point. Have you at least got a proper education?"

"Lady, I've lived through five different time periods. Of course I've had a proper education," he said, exaggerating extremely. Luckily, Kagome's mother caught the hint of sarcasm. She sighed in defeat.

"Well, then there's nothing I can do but acknowledge the marriage. Kagome, I hereby engage you to Inu-Yasha," she said.

Kagome squealed in delight as she hugged Ryoga tightly. 

"Thank you Okasan, you won't regret this," he said happily, dragging Kagome out of the house for some serious celebration. 

Finally, a chance to live their lives together. As they had a nice morning walk, Kagome came to a decision. 

"Inu-chan, I've decided," she said.

"On what," he asked.

"I think I'll take up on your offer and become immortal with you," she said. "I might have to watch my current family die, but at least I'll have you to help me through it all," she said.

He kissed her on the forehead, and for the first time in over five hundred years, he was happy once again.

The End

Authors Notes: Yo! Just to let you know, I've never read past manga number nine, so my version of the ending might be wrong. Anyway, I always wondered why Takahashi-san made Ryoga look like Inu-Yasha, so I decided to make Ryoga be Inu-Yasha in Kagome's time. Sorry if there was some OOC, but it was the only way I could fit everyone into the plot. Also, this is my first crossover fic, so pleeze be gentle when reviewing. It's a little shorter than what I'm used to, but hey, it was an idea I couldn't get out of my head, so there you go. I hope you liked it, so until next time, I'll be watching you…


End file.
